


【带卡】“金钱交易”

by OBKK1314



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBKK1314/pseuds/OBKK1314
Summary: 篮球队队长土vs医学生卡





	【带卡】“金钱交易”

　　卡卡西租的房子和他本人的气质一样，都是性冷淡风的。不过这点已经在带土第一次登门入室的时候吐槽过了。相比那时的坦然，如今作为新晋恋人，二垒以上三垒未满的带土已经无心留意一切。他只是攥紧了自己口袋里未开封的安全套，喉结随着情不自禁紧张地吞咽上下颤动。他的视线跟着卡卡西转动，像平时一样。

　　“带土……”卡卡西迟疑地停下自己解开衬衫扣子的手，看向坐在床上的带土。他向来知道这个高大结实的篮球队队长存在感很强，一开始在这样犹如实质般充满压迫的注视下，卡卡西有过不自在。可随着两人“交易”时间的延长，卡卡西早就习惯了这份可以称得上是灼热的视线。

　　本应该是这样的。

　　“你是不是有事情要告诉我？”卡卡西无奈道，“你这样看着我，我没法换衣服。”

　　“……”闻言，带土艰难地移开了视线，藏在口袋里的大拇指重重的压在了装着安全套的盒子上，盒子无声的变了个形。

　　颇具压力的视线消失，卡卡西飞快地换好衣服，手臂穿过白大褂，发出了“簌簌”的声音。

　　带土又一次咽了下口水，快速地眨着眼睛，似乎想要借此平缓自己的紧张。

　　是的，紧张。

　　今天，他是抱着目的进卡卡西的家门的。

　　宇智波带土向来是个目的明确的人，表面可以大大咧咧，可以嬉皮笑脸，但他本质上是个心思细腻的人。举个最简单的例子，作为篮球队队长——一个相当引人注目的职位，带土在球场上的位置不是拿分最多的前锋，而是后卫——控球后卫。整场比赛他可能一分不拿，但是整个队伍却绝不可能缺少他。

　　何为控球后卫？有人评价说这个位置是属于上帝的，因为它操控了整个球场。而宇智波带土的位置便是控球后卫，这便足以说明一切了。

　　【一个好的控球后卫要懂得掌握时机】

　　老师的教导又一次钻进带土的脑海里，制止了他又一次想要扑倒银发青年的欲望——即使这个男人又在自己面前脱衣服，又用磁性的声音勾引自己。

　　带土正兀自发着呆，额头突然接触到了一阵微凉。黑发男人猛地一惊，后仰了身体一下，正好撞进卡卡西带着无奈笑意的双眼里。

　　“发什么呆？不会发烧了吧？”

　　带土直直地看着卡卡西，半晌，他单手扣住了银发青年的手腕，微微用力拽向自己。而卡卡西也并未挣扎，顺从地靠近了自己的恋人，左腿膝盖压在了带土的双腿间，低头俯视着黑发青年，温热的呼吸交错在了一起，暧昧而粘腻。此时带土也笑了起来，黑亮的眼睛闪着自信的光芒，“你是故意的。”

　　卡卡西懒懒地挑了挑眉，权做提问。

　　带土放开了自己的桎梏，腰腹微一用力，调转了两人的位置。他居高临下地看着银发青年，一字一顿地说：“你知道我买了什么。”

　　“反应很快嘛。”卡卡西弯起了眼睛。

　　带土的反应是恶狠狠地吻了下去。而卡卡西也毫不意外，他顺从地被带土用舌头撬开唇缝，黑发青年的舌头带着他本身极具侵略性的气势，强势的扫过卡卡西的口腔，纠缠着他的舌。卡卡西忍不住哼了一声，随后便感觉到带土急促而强势的动作变缓，一下又一下舔吻着自己，模仿着性交的姿势一进一出。

　　越发色情的吻让卡卡西忍不住全身发热，身体的某一处也诚实地微微立起。而压在卡卡西身上的带土最为清楚，其实他早已控制不住自己的反应，下身诚实地顶在卡卡西的腰上。

　　“这么敏感？”带土的手伸进了卡卡西的裤子里，准确地握住了青年的命门，清楚的感觉到了身下人猛地抖了一下，下身又挺立了几分。

　　“唔……不……”卡卡西言不由衷地拒绝道。

　　恋人的口是心非自然没有影响到带土，可带土却坏心眼的停了下来。手掌仔细的丈量起身下人的勃起部位。不重不轻似有若无的接触让卡卡西更加难耐，他低低地喘了口气，平时用来拿手术刀，精贵无比的手叠在了那只带着厚茧的手上，粗鲁的上下撸动了起来。

　　带土任由卡卡西施为，他只是居高临下的看着银发青年被情欲所困，甚至连眼睛也泛着微红，迷离却又专注的盯着自己。青年身上的白大衣早就敞开，衬衫半解，露出了精瘦白皙的腰身和精致的锁骨，上面带着点红痕，这是带土留下的痕迹。

　　“这样的卡卡西只属于我一个人。”带土突然想道，那一瞬的兴奋和满足让他几乎忍不住射出来。

　　突然，卡卡西的呼吸急促了几分，腰腹紧绷，带土勾起嘴角，停下撸动的手，大拇指轻轻压在了顶端。得不到释放的卡卡西忍不住皱起了眉，带着不解甚至是些许无助的目光投到带土脸上。

　　“卡卡西，我想上你。”

　　“……”

　　对于带土的宣言，卡卡西不知该如何回复，他早就知道带土今天买来了安全套，甚至知道他把套子放在了自己左手口袋里。

　　而他默许了。

　　此时，这个坏心眼的男人却非要得到自己的回答，难道还要他回答一句随你上吗？

　　“卡卡西，我喜欢你，我早就喜欢你了。喜欢你的冷淡，喜欢你的温柔，喜欢你的一切……”

　　“你喜欢我吗？”

　　卡卡西愣住了，耳边是黑发青年带着情欲的沙哑声音，眼前是那双似乎压抑着无限深情的眼睛，他突然有些恍惚，似乎，他从未对黑发青年说过一句爱语。

　　从一开始，他就处于被动，被动地接受带土的保护，被动地和他同进同出，被动地习惯他的眼神，被动地接受他送给自己的那些蹩脚的惊喜，被动地接受他的告白，然后——

　　主动地……爱上这个人。

　　卡卡西叹了口气，第一次主动地一把拉住撑在自己上方的青年，把他压在自己的胸口处，让他感受自己剧烈的心跳，哑着嗓子说道：“白痴……我爱你。”

　　所以想和你做爱，想亲吻你，想得到你，想被你填满……

　　卡卡西无意识的想着，没有发现带土早就松开了拇指，乳白色的液体喷在了带土的衣服上，床上，卡卡西手上。

　　射精的快感拉回了卡卡西的意识，他眨了眨眼，拉开压在自己身上的黑发青年，反而转身跨坐在青年身上。他褪下自己本就已经宽松的裤子，强忍着羞耻，用带着精液的手摸索着自己的后穴，眼睛眨也不眨的戳了进去。

　　异物的进入让卡卡西不适的皱起了眉，可他没有犹豫，草草的抽插了几下便伸进去了第二根手指，努力地给自己扩张。

　　“卡，卡卡西！”带土被银发青年的动作吓了一跳，来不及再多自我陶醉几下卡卡西难得的告白，立刻手忙脚乱的制止了他的动作。

　　“放手。”卡卡西轻喘着命令道，然而由于羞耻和不适，这句命令听起来反倒像是欲拒还迎的害羞和撒娇。

　　“套子呢？你不是想上我吗？”卡卡西顿了一下，尽力平稳自己的语调，低声说道。

　　闻言，黑发青年突然笑了起来，微微抬起上身，一手扣住卡卡西的脖颈，急迫的吻了上去。而他的另外一只手则是拉开了银发青年正在为自己扩张的那只，自己触到了那温暖而隐蔽的小穴，哑声笑道：“扩张这种事情应该由我来，套子你帮我戴。”

　　卡卡西在被带土的手指侵入后，便情不自禁的挺直了背脊，他跪在带土大腿两侧，双手紧紧地抓在自己恋人的肩上，突然，在带土四处乱碰的手触到某一点后忍不住软了腰身，整个人都伏在了带土的颈窝处，压抑的急促喘息着。

　　“不，直接……进……啊……别，那里……”

　　卡卡西压抑不住的呻吟让带土再也忍不住，他抽出自己的手，扶住自己梆硬的下身，腰腹一挺，半个性器便插了进去。卡卡西的紧致和温暖让带土忍不住瞳孔紧缩，再也压制不住欲望，双手握住卡卡西精瘦的腰身压了下去。

　　随后便是——1234，2234，3234，再来一次，1234，2234……

　　如此循环，周而复始。

　　姿势单调的篮球队队长，充分利用自己锻炼良好的腰身，恍若一个打桩机，殷勤耕耘了一夜。

　　结束之后，还未清理卡卡西便支撑不住的睡了过去。了解自己恋人身为医学生的洁癖属性，带土任劳任怨的清理好了一切。

　　“去他妈的掌握时机，谈恋爱不需要掌握时机。”看着卡卡西疲倦的睡颜，带土内心如是想道。


End file.
